


Knockout

by not1inamillion



Category: The 100 (TV), clexa - Fandom
Genre: Abandoned Work - Unfinished and Discontinued, Angst, BusinessWoman!Lexa, F/F, Fighter!Lexa, Fluff, nurse!clarke
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-23
Updated: 2016-10-03
Packaged: 2018-08-16 20:20:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8116153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/not1inamillion/pseuds/not1inamillion
Summary: In which Clarke is a cute nurse, and Lexa is a no nonsense entrepreneur who also happens to be the mysterious underground fighter that is only known as 'Heda'. By some twist of fate, they connect on a dating app, which sends them into a world of bruises, business meetings, and maybe even love.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My second Clexa work! I know, I know, I took forever to post. And updates might be slow too. Being a freshman in college is hard, y'all. 
> 
> And this is a collar with my missing piece, Emily (crazyqueerfrenchfry). She will be doing social media AUs that correspond with the story. Check it out here: http://crazyqueerfrenchfry.tumblr.com/tagged/knockout
> 
> As usual, please comment what you think! I'm kind of a slut for positive reinforcement.

***Lexa***

They said she was the best because she could look at any opponent and know their weakness in seconds. And the audience always knew when Lexa has zeroed in on it too, because she would visibly relax and roll back her shoulders. And the crowd always goes wild, because they know they’re about to see what they came for; the infamous Heda beating the crap out of someone.

Lexa’s current opponent is sloppy. She knows that the second she stumbles over the ropes to climb into the makeshift ring. Too caught up in her own head. Possibly a newcomer. Lexa has never fought her before, and she likes to think that she’s fought a fair percentage of the underground fighters that the area has to offer.

The girl brushes her auburn hair out of her eyes, and comes forward to tap fists with Lexa. Even though things are about to get real bloody real quick, the head of the fighter ring, Titus, always insists they start a fight like that. He’s weird about details like that. He calls it good sportsmanship.

There aren’t a whole lot of rules at Titus’s ring. No shoes, no stepping out of the ring. It’s over when your opponent is unconscious or taps out. Any hit is far game. If you can’t take the heat, get out of the kitchen.

Lexa backs into her corner, closing her eyes as she does. She always takes these few seconds before a fight to get centered. Drown out the crowd. 

She can faintly hear the bell ring, and her opponent lunges forward. Lexa takes a hit to the face, but she manages a sharp blow to the ribs. Judging from the cheers, her opponent goes by Red. 

Red makes the mistake of doubling over. Another rookie mistake, reacting to pain. Lexa jerks her knee upward, and feels the crunch against Red’s nose. Before Red can react, she brings her foot around and hooks it behind Red’s knee, effectively knocking her to the ground. 

Lexa waits for Red to clamber to her feet. She’s already growing tired, Lexa can tell. She can see a faint twitch in Red’s shoulder, the muscles reacting to an old ache that’s returning. Lexa can feel the tension melt out of her own shoulders. And then the crowd starts cheering.

“Heda! Heda! Heda!”

It’s easy for Lexa to ignore them. Heda isn’t who she is. They’re not cheering for her, just a character. None of them even know her real name. And she likes it that way.

It takes a minute, but Lexa manages to grab hold of Red’s arm, and twists it so her bad shoulder will send shooting pain down her whole body. Red doesn’t even last ten seconds in that hold before she taps out.

More cheers. Lexa was only the third fight of the night, so the crowd isn’t at its rowdiest. Lexa steps smoothly out of the ring, and is instantly greeted by Lincoln, who’s holding a towel and a pack of ice.

“Where’s my water?” Lexa exhales.

“Your nose is bleeding. I thought you might want that to be a priority,” Lincoln snaps.

Lexa brings her hand up to her nose, remembering the punch to the face. “It’s not even broken,” She argues. “Noses just always bleed a lot.”

Lincoln tosses Lexa the towel, which she uses to dab her face. “Excuse me for playing it safe. I’ll be sure to skip the ice next time.”

Lexa wraps her arm around Lincoln, just to make sure he knows she’s not really annoyed. “Did you get my share?” 

Lincoln waves a wad of money under her nose. “Six hundred and fifty. I already counted.”

“And took out your share, I see. With this kind of crowd, I should’ve won at least eight hundred.”

“I don’t come cheap,” Lincoln’s voice is flat, but his lips quirk up a little.

“You were free when it was just playground fights,” Lexa grumbles.

“Make no mistake, I was rewarded with plenty of cookies from mom for not letting my little foster sister get her ass kicked,” Lincoln gloats.

“We’re the same age,” Lexa grunts, withdrawing her arm from around Lincoln’s waist. “And I can beat you up.”

“A statement still gone unproven. Is the great Heda afraid of losing to me?”

“Heda isn’t one to lose.”

“Whatever. Do you want a ride home or not?”

“Yes.”

“Then c’mon, Heda. Let’s get out of here.”

“Heda!” Gustus comes up behind them. “Titus wanted me to tell you that your next fight is two nights from now. 9 pm.”

Lexa nods. “Fine.” She gestures for Gustus to come closer, which he does. “And you can tell Titus to tell Red that she should really get closer when she punches. The bleeding has already stopped.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I ain't even gonna lie. Updates won't be as frequent as they were with 'Painting in Red'. College requires a fair amount of effort on my part. But bear with me! I have a lot in mind for this fic!

***Lexa***

“Ms. Woods, your morning coffee,” Lexa’s assistant, Aden, sets the steaming cup onto the desk.

Lexa takes a second to glance up from her computer screen. “Thank you, Aden. Any new messages, cancellations, anything?”

Aden thinks for a moment. “Mr. Woods said he’d be stopping in shortly. He didn’t specify what he wanted.”

Lexa rolls her eyes and takes a sip of her black coffee. “Of course he didn’t. Thank you, Aden. That’s all for now. Let me know if that lawyer calls. He said he would sometime this week.”

Aden nods, and slips out of the room. Lexa barely has the chance to lean back in her chair before Lincoln barges in.

“Do you ever knock?” Lexa grumbles.

“You don’t knock when you come into my office.”

“Yes I do.” She definitely doesn’t, but she makes a mental note to make a point of knocking next time. “What’s up?”

“Just wanted to see how your nose healed.” Lincoln smirks. “I see the swelling went down. I must say, you’re a miracle worker when it comes to concealer. Too bad the skills don’t translate to the rest of your face,” He gestures to her otherwise bare complexion.

Lexa scoffs. “I look like a raccoon with too much makeup on. Not the look I’m going for.”

“You didn’t seem to mind the look in high school.”

“We don’t talk about that time in my life.”

“Well, what parts of your life can I talk about?” Lincoln grumbles.

Lexa’s head snaps up, her eyes suddenly steely. “Get out of my office.”

Lincoln’s eyes soften. “Lexa…”

“Get out. Now.” Lincoln knows better than to bring up anything that happened in the past. Her past means her parents. And Costia. And fights where she didn’t mean. Dangerous fights. Lincoln doesn’t have the fucking right.

Lexa turns pointedly to her computer, and refuses to look up until after she hears the door closely softly behind her foster brother. Part of her knew she was being overly sensitive. But Lincoln knows that she hates thinking about everything. Some scars don’t fade.

The long, gnarly mark down her back was a permanent reminder of that.

***Clarke***

“I am never drinking again,” Clarke groans into her coffee. 

“What, and abandon the sacred girls’ night out tradition?” Octavia teases from the kitchen, where she’s helping herself to toast. The girl may be the size of a pixie, but that girl can hold her alcohol. Clarke hates her for it.

“It’s not a tradition. And I don’t understand why it’s a girls’ night out if everyone goes in with the intent of finding a guy to go home with.”

“To be fair, you look for both. And I didn’t find a guy last night. Neither did O,” Raven chimes in.

“Octavia is in an actual relationship, Rey,” Clarke grumbles. “And you have no trouble picking up guys.”

“Only keeping them,” Octavia sings from the kitchen. Raven must have thrown something, because there’s a loud thump suddenly. Clarke doesn’t bother to look up and check. 

“I’m going to stop letting you guys into my apartment if all you’re gonna do is fight and steal my food.”

“Like you’re ever home to eat it, Ms. Med School.”

“Priorities, O. I don’t have time for relationships or drinking.”

“You say as you go out drinking in hopes of finding a relationship.”

“Raven?”

“Yeah?”

“Shut the fuck up. Please.”

“Speaking of relationships,” Raven starts, sliding into the chair next to Clarke at the dining room table, “how’s the dating profile coming along?”

“I haven’t even opened the app since you made the profile for me,” Clarke responds honestly. Probably not the best idea, as it will surely earn her a lecture.

To Clarke’s surprise, Raven just sighs. “Who are you holding out for, Griffin? You won’t even talk to that pretty girl at the hospital, and she’s the only one who’s caught your interest in ages.”

“She’s a patient, Raven. I can’t date a patient. Especially if she’s most likely straight.”

“There’s exceptions to every rule,” Octavia enters the room wielding a plate of toast, which she slides in front of Clarke. 

“Tell that to my supervisor at the hospital,” Clarke gripes.

“Just try the dating app, okay?” Raven says, softer this time. “We just want you to be happy.”

“If that were true, you would’ve stopped me after three beers last night.”

“Nobody’s perfect,” Octavia says. “Now give me your phone. We’ve got swiping to do.”

**Author's Note:**

> I bet you guys didn't miss my pathetically short chapters, huh?


End file.
